


Love Situations

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone loves Nino. And Nino loves…?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The perfect Match & Chapter 1: BFF - Best friends forever (Aimiya)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting this from my lj (originally posted in 2013). This was just something for in between that popped up in my head when I was listening to “Love Situation”. Well… more than the song the title inspired me. You can count this as a small practice for me to write more Ninopairings than my usual OTP (each chapter will deal with a different Ninopairing)… please prepare that I might fail for my not-OTPs since I’m not quite used to them (and I guess a leopard can’t change its spot that easily …) but I tried my best for all of you who like other Nino-pairings *hugs friendlist who's concerned* and I’d love it if you give it a try! Comments are of course appreciated and loved *leaves behind virtual cookies as a thank you*  
> And of course not to forget – Thank you very much again for your help and your opinion, my dear betareader ! <3

**Prologue: The perfect match**

Nino loved being an idol. He really did. His job was interesting, multifaceted. Nino could do all the things he loved for earning his living expenses – singing, dancing, acting, hosting shows and the best thing was, Nino could spend most of his time with his most precious friends – Arashi. It didn't matter what they had to do or how things were going, all five of them together managed to get through everything, the good and the bad times. 

Nino had a very special relationship to all of the other members. There was his best buddy from junior days, Aiba; Jun, who was always interesting to talk to and who he could share his experiences and opinions about acting with the best; Ohno, who was just the best to fool around with and to make their fans go kyaa~ because of their tons of fan service which made them – at least physically – pretty close and last but not least Sho, who was always there for Nino to talk about just everything under the sun and who was always willing to fool around with him if he got dragged along... again. 

Sometimes, Nino thought that he didn't only feel a deep connection to the other members of Arashi due to their friendship and because they were working together, but that there was even something more maybe. Nino was already since his mid-teens aware of the fact that he wasn't interested in women at all and so of course he looked at his band mates with different eyes from time to time. 

It was out of question that all member were pretty good-looking guys and Nino caught himself sometimes flailing about the four certain someones, might it be staring at Aiba's sporty, well-built body, admiring how tall and good-looking Jun grew up from the little chibi with teeth too large for his face he was back then, wondering how Ohno as the oldest of them still looked like in his early twenties as well as getting breathless each time he saw his solo dance performances or hanging on Sho's full lips when the man was talking about whatever or singing because his warm voice never failed to melt Nino away. 

When he finally started to pay more attention at his random little crushes onto each of his bad mates, Nino began to think about his love situation. He liked men - obviously. But being honest, he wasn't that much experienced as someone might think... Nino wasn’t interested in going out to clubs, bars, whatever to search for his perfect match and so he finally started to search close by, which means that he started to observe his own band mates even closer than usual. Maybe his perfect match was one of them… 

He really liked Aiba, Jun, Ohno and Sho. More than he liked any other men he had met in his live so far. But he still wasn’t sure if anything of that would fulfil his desires, if love even was involved. Was he in love with one of them? 

 

**Part 1: BFF – Best friends forever**

Aiba had always been Nino’s best friend. They knew each other already for quite a long time, since their junior days and besides taking the same train home and to work, they often spent their spare time together, talking, playing baseball, or just hanging around together. Nino treasured their old friendship and they still were like best buddies, may it be while drinking out sometimes or staying over at each other’s houses. 

Aiba was the first who got caught in Nino’s experimental phase – already during their teens - and since Aiba was curious by natures, it wasn’t a wonder that Nino’s first real kiss actually happened with Aiba, as well as his first making out with a man… and his first time sleeping with one. 

Of course both of them always thought of those moments as experiments, nothing more, no deeper feelings involved. Nevertheless Nino was sure that these experiences and so-called youthful follies had deepened their friendship and made something really special out of it. And from time to time both of them didn’t mind to repeat one or another youthful folly…

#####

“Yoooosh! Good Morning, sunshine!” Aiba fisted his hand and pushed it into the air, paying some tribute to his fighting spirit as his friend finally opened the door after Aiba had banged against it for minutes already. He was all smiles, “Come on, let’s play baseball, we need to practice for our next match!”

Nino, his hair tousled and his eyes even smaller than usual due to the lack of sleep, wasn’t even close to Aiba’s excitement, regarding the fact that it was only 5 in the morning, what Nino just confirmed again frowning by checking the time on the clock which was hanging above the commode in his entrance room again.

“Masaki… do you know what time it is?” Nino asked in a sleepy voice after letting out a huge sigh.

“Yeah, it’s time to play baseball!” his friend confirmed, nodding excitedly.

Actually, Nino didn’t agree at all. It was his day off. He had spent all night long with finishing the final stage of his game and had planned to sleep as long as he could, cherishing the fact that he didn’t have to wake up from his alarm once in a while. But well… Aiba had already performed a quite effective wake-up call and Nino knew that it was impossible to get rid of energetic Aiba that easily. Besides, playing baseball was something he liked a lot and even if it didn’t really fit in with his plans for today (which consisted of… well… doing nothing at all), he would maybe really consider taking Aiba’s offer, or maybe he should call it an order. But well, Nino didn't plan to decide anything before he didn't have at least one cup of coffee…

“Come in… have to change…,” Nino finally murmured and Aiba jumped in after Nino, making a victory sign.

Nino poured his friend some tea since he figured that Aiba definitely did not need caffeine in his blood circuit and invited him to join his breakfast table. Usually, Nino’s breakfast consisted of a cup of coffee only but of course he offered Aiba something to eat (hoping that he would find something edible somewhere). The older man declined the offer with a “Thank you” though, he already had pancakes on his way to Nino.

#####

About 40 minutes later, Nino, Aiba and the rest of Aiba’s baseball team were already taking positions for the first round of practice. Nino was still tired and not really concentrated so Aiba scolded him about his sloping posture and the lack of attention.

“Come on Nino, take this a bit more serious! I know you’re a nice player!” Aiba cheered for his friend and earned a tired smile.

“Alright, Captain!” Nino made a fake salute and winked towards Aiba who then smiled back broadly and ran further to give instructions to the other members of their baseball team.

Nino loved Aiba’s positive and cheering character, even if he sometimes could get really pissed off by that. Aiba always managed to raise the tension and to make others smile. With him around everything felt easier to manage, the sun looked a bit friendlier, the sky was a bit bluer and the food tasted a bit better. Spending time with Aiba was always funny and heart-warming, Nino thought.

After some hours of practice, Aiba’s team decided to finish for the day. Nino was still tired and happy to hear the news, thinking about heading straight back home to sleep a bit on his couch while watching some variety shows or something like that. As he turned to his bag which was leaned against the fence of the baseball field, to get something to drink, he didn’t pay attention towards the other players who were still fooling around on the field. 

Suddenly he heard Aiba screaming, “Nino, watch out!”

Nino, wondering, turned around again but somehow he felt like paralyzed and not able to move as his eyes spotted the baseball which was flying towards him in high speed and in the corner of his eye Nino could just see Aiba who was standing next to him and finally jumped in front of him with the result that the ball didn’t hit Nino but Aiba instead, who was then struggling backwards, crashing against Nino, bringing him down with him so that Nino landed flat underneath his friend. Nino clenched his teeth as his head crashed onto the hard ground of the field.

“Masaki?! Are you OK?” Nino panicked, as his spinning head allowed him to form words again.

Aiba was lying on top of Nino, moaning and rubbing his forehead at the spot where the baseball had hit him pretty hard. He looked at Nino, his gaze dizzy and his forehead red and swollen.

“Oh my gosh…,” Nino murmured and put his hands onto Aiba’s shoulders, stabilizing him so that he didn’t lose balance. He helped him up again and guided him towards a bench nearby, telling him to sit down and wait.

“Ah… Aiba, Nino, I’m so sorry!” the pitcher of doom came running towards them, apologizing.

Nino just waived it off, indicating that he would take care of that and soon the other players left one after another. In the meantime Nino had searched for a handkerchief that he held under cold water to put it onto Aiba’s injury. 

“Aaaaah, Ninoo~ that hurts!” Aiba complained and started to fidget as Nino touched his bruise.

“Keep still, idiot! It will get better if you cool it!” Nino scolded and finally Aiba did what he was told to. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

#####

At Aiba’s house the young man searched for some medical equipment in Aiba’s kitchen, finally finding some salve and dressing material after a few minutes. Aiba was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, still holding Nino’s handkerchief against his bruise.

“Put that away,” Nino ordered and as Aiba lowered his arm, he put some of the salve onto his friend’s forehead instead. After that he carefully placed a large Band-Aid onto the injury.

“Thank you,” Aiba smiled towards his friend.

“No, no, I have to thank you,” Nino murmured between his clenched teeth which held the salve as he fumbled with the Band-Aid. “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me. Thank you for protecting me.”

Aiba just giggled and put his arms slightly around Nino’s waist who was still standing in front of him, finishing his aiding. “Don’t mention it Nino. Of course I have to protect you. Like in our old days, you remember?” the young man asked. 

Nino put the salve onto the table behind him and lowered his hands onto Aiba’s shoulders. He looked down into the other man’s eyes, smirking. “You’re referring to that one trainings camp where you protected me from my horny senpais?”

Aiba nodded.

“Ah… yeah… my little hero…,” Nino sighed and giggled at the memory of being saved by his best friend back then. “And afterwards I convinced you to…,” he smirked at the other man.

“Hmmmm… what happened after that…,” Aiba murmured. “I guess my memory needs to get refreshed a little bit.”

Without any warnings Aiba pulled Nino closer so that the younger man struggled a bit from the surprising action and finally settled down onto Aiba’s lap. The older man embraced his friend, pressing him against his own body. Nino’s hands still lay on Aiba’s shoulders.

“You still feeling dizzy?” Nino asked, brushing his hand through Aiba’s hair, avoiding to touch the aided bruise.

“Nope,” Aiba slightly shook his head before he buried his face against Nino’s neck, starting to nibble at the collarbones of his friend.

“Well, then…,” Nino grinned and put his arms around Aiba’s neck. “Let's make you remember properly…”

Then the young man nuzzled his face closer to Aiba who lifted his head to passionately brush his lips against Nino’s. His hands around Nino’s back clenched the fabric of Nino’s shirt, pressing the young man closer while they deepened their kiss. Feeling Aiba’s hot tongue playing with his own reminded Nino clearly on that night when he first slept with his best friend, young, inexperienced, nervous but excited. The memory caused his heart to jump and he already was turned on from his thoughts. More than that, Nino could also feel Aiba’s arousal pressing against his own. 

Moaning he broke their kiss for a while to get some air. Aiba made some effort to stand up again and pulled Nino up together with him just to lift the other onto the kitchen table behind them to sit at the edge. His arms still around Aiba’s neck, Nino pulled his friend down again for another kiss while Aiba already started to remove his and Nino’s clothes. 

A few minutes later, after some preparation, Aiba finally buried his hard member into Nino’s tight body, causing the younger man to scream his name while he was lying flat on the kitchen table. This time of course Aiba didn’t have to be that careful as back then when it was Nino’s first time and so they soon had reached a quite high speed, which turned them one even more. Aiba was supporting Nino with holding his tights. He pushed in and out, increasing his speed and meeting Nino’s most sensitive point with each thrust until the other was finally pleading for release… 

#####

“You know… we can refresh our memories anytime!” Aiba grinned at Nino as the other finally left his friend’s apartment, cheeks flushed red. “You know I like you a lot, Nino.”

Nino smiled and brushed his hand through his hair. “Well... same to you, Masaki,” he replied and turned around, waving goodbye as he left with a sore body but a pretty fast pounding heart and a happy feeling in his chest.

TBC...


	2. The High and Mighty (Matsumiya)

Sometimes Nino was a bit jealous about Jun. Not only because then young man had overtook him regarding height already a long time ago although Nino was the older one and because Jun had grown up into a really handsome man, Nino often had the feeling that Jun also had matured a lot on the inside – maybe more than he himself. But of course there were also times when Nino thought that Jun was still a kid, loving to challenge others, to compete, for example when Jun raised the level of difficulty during VS Arashi, dragging helpless Ohno along with him, annoying Nino and the others with actions like that to hell. Even though, Nino had to admit that most of the time Jun managed to make things more thrilling, more fun with that…

If Nino was the one who treasured Arashi the most among the members, Jun was the one who put the most effort into the success of the group. Nino himself was quite satisfied with their status. He enjoyed working together with his friends, he enjoyed working for their fans and he also liked his solo-work besides being a member of Arashi (not to forget - the salary of an national popular idol was pretty good as well). But Jun instead always thought about what could make them even better, even more popular, even more interesting. He even travelled to other countries to get inspired for new show performances. When other people thought that Arashi had reached its goal within the entertainment world, Jun would of course negate. Arashi had still a lot of goals to reach.

Nino enjoyed talking with Jun about work. Even if he himself was mostly not directly involved in planning their concerts besides making some suggestions regarding the set list and something like that, Jun always asked Nino for his opinion and always considered it. When Nino told Jun that something was completele shit, Jun dropped the idea and suggested something else. Further, Jun was the one with the most acting experience besides Nino and so both of them often talked about their latest works, exchanged tips and techniques, profiting from the experiences of each other. Sometimes they ended up talking the whole night and Nino always treasured the conversations with his friend.

~~~~~

This time, Jun had one of his generous evenings again so Nino was lucky as he didn’t have to pay for anything he ate or drank (not that it was that much but well, saving money is saving money). Since Nino was the driver, he didn’t drink that much beer of course but the non-alcoholic cocktails in the club he visited with Jun were delicious as well. Usually, Nino wasn’t the type to join Jun for his party evenings on the weekends but it was Friday and after work he and Jun had started to talk about Jun’s upcoming dorama shooting and since their conversation turned out to be quite interesting again, Jun invited Nino to come along. 

„I really adore your dorama kisses with Mao-chan from back then in Hana yori Dango,“ Nino admitted with a serious nod, toasting his Virgin Driver with Jun’s Pina Colada, “Those are the best dorama kisses ever, especially the one at the wedding ceremony!”

The two young men were sitting in a lounge somewhere in the back of the first floor of Jun’s current favourite club in town. The music wasn’t that loud up here and a string curtain shut the other guests of the club out so that they had quite a good amount of privacy to hold a conversation like this. The purple light, getting reflected by some sparkling mirror pieces on the sides of the lounge fit Jun’s presence perfectly (and Nino couldn't help but wonder, if this was the reason why Jun liked it that much in here) and created a nice and chilling atmosphere.

“Ah… Mao-chan…,” Jun remembered, nodding as well.

“Your kisses looked so real… how did you do that?” Nino asked, even if he already might know the answer.

“The less you fake a fake kiss, the more it looks like a real one… even if it’s just for the camera,” Jun winked and Nino smirked. That was of course the answer he had expected from his friend.

“Watching the dorama back then made me wonder the same thing like each and every girl in Japan, I guess...,,” Nino took a sip of his drink and looked up to the sparkling ceiling of their lounge as he remembered the scene years ago.”

“Which was...?” Jun asked and poked Nino’s side.

“How it would feel like being kissed by Domyoji Tsukasa, of course!” Nino started laughing after referring to Jun’s dorama character and Jun joined, glad that Nino in the dark couldn’t see that he blushed…

~~~~~

After some more talking about doramas and acting, Jun paid for their drinks and the two men left the club. Jun thought about going on to the next club, checking out if some friends of him had dropped by as announced via email previously. Nino stated that he preferred to drive home, gaming for a while. Of course he offered Jun to drive him to the other club before heading and Jun gratefully took the offer.

As Nino wanted to follow the indications of his navigation system and turn at the next crossing to drive into the centre of the city, Jun suddenly touched Nino’s hand which was already about to turn right and made him stop. Surprised, Nino killed the engine and immediately earned a bunch of honks from the bugged out drivers behind him. As a knee-jerk reaction he quickly started the engine again and took the straight path of the cross-way and just followed the street to not hinder the rest of the traffic.

“Jun… what the hell?!” Nino gave his co-driver an indignant look. “Don’t touch the driver on a cross-road, that freaks me out AND it’s dangerous!” 

“I’m sorry Nino but could you please drive me somewhere else?” Jun asked with an excusing smile and of course Nino couldn’t be mad at his friend any longer.

“Fine,” Nino sighed. “Where do you want to go then?” 

He earned a happy smile from Jun. “Just follow my instructions…”

~~~~~

To Nino’s surprise, their drive didn’t end in the middle of the city in front of some hip crowded club, but somewhere in the suburb area of Tokyo on top of a small hill. When Nino and Jun got off Nino’s car, Jun went a few steps forward to a waist-high wall and sighed satisfied as his eyesight caught a beautiful night skyline of Tokyo. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jun asked, stretching his arms before he leaned forward to support his crossed arms onto the wall.

“It is,” Nino agreed and stood next to Jun. “Jun, what are we doing here?”

Jun turned sideward and due to the light of a nearby lantern Nino could see the lips of his friend curling up to a smile before he said, “I wanted to show you something…”

“The skyline of Tokyo at night?” Nino asked, making a gesture towards the colourful city lights. “Really beautiful… but I wanted to go home, my game is waiting for me…”

Pouting, Nino leaned onto the wall in front of him as well, enjoying the view that lay to his feet now, despite his ranting. Suddenly, Jun approached him, putting his arm around Nino’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. Surprised, Nino stared at him with a questioning look. 

Jun leaned his chin onto Nino’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Are you still interested?”

“In what?”

“In getting to know how it feels, being kissed by Domyoji Tsukasa. Well... maybe it will be a bit more Matsumoto Jun than Domyoji Tsukasa thought, it has been a while...”

Nino could feel Jun’s breath hitting his ear, causing a pleasured shiver. His heart skipped a beat at this imagination and biting his lower lip, he slowly turned around to Jun until he stood within the other man’s embrace, leaned back against the wall and looked up into the other’s eyes.

“Jun, you’re drunk,” Nino laughed it off as the other moved toward him, putting his hands onto Nino’s hips to hold him close and finally Nino couldn’t deny that he was getting nervous.

“I only had two drinks, I’m not drunk from that,” Jun giggled and Nino knew that he was right. Jun was getting along with alcohol quite well. “Don’t tell me you’re not interested any longer?”

Finally, Nino lifted his hands and put his arms onto Jun’s shoulders. “Alright,” he grinned. “Let’s re-act fabulous dorama kisses... ”

“Minus the fake,” Jun raised the hurdle for this challenge.

“As you please, Mr. Loverlover ...”

And Jun leaned down while Nino slightly tilted his head and their lips met for a kiss. Jun’s lips felt soft and warm. The kiss was tender, somehow innocent but not too much… the type which made the butterflies in Nino’s stomach flutter and his knees getting weak. As he stumbled a bit, glad that there was a wall behind him to support him, Jun put his arms around Nino’s back, tightened the grip and pressed his friend towards his warm body. The kiss finally got a bit less innocent as Jun started moving his lips, parting them a little until the tip of his tongue slightly caressed Nino’s lips and begged to get invited. Willingly, Nino parted his lips to let Jun’s tongue slip into his warm mouth, starting to play with his tongue. The young man let out a small sigh, which got answered by a small giggle of Jun. 

The two young men shared a countless number of kisses before Jun finally stopped. Nino protested a little and indicated with a dissatisfied noise, that he wanted to continue. The light of the nearby lantern got reflected in his hazy eyes. Jun leaned closer and nibbled on Nino's neck, tickling the other.

"Do you want to know what I did to Mao-chan after the ending of the dorama shooting as we stayed over at the same hotel in Las Vegas?" Jun whispered.

"I don’t know… do I?" Nino answered in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Well, I just say, it wasn’t innocent stuff…," Jun started to nestle at the edge of Nino's shirt, letting his slender fingers glide underneath the soft fabric, touching his soft skin, “Isn’t that what everyone really was wondering? How it felt to get banged by Domyoji Tsukasa?” 

“You devil,” Nino laughed, leaning into another kiss with Jun and while kissing, the two men touched each other, until both of them were quite hard. 

Nino moaned, as Jun rubbed his erection against the bulge of Nino's jeans. Finally Jun started to unbutton the trousers of his band mate. He then kissed him passionately again, until he kneeled down. 

~~~~~

Nino had to support himself with his hands on the wall behind him as Jun's blowjob drove him almost crazy and it didn't last long until Jun had turned Nino around, bent him over the wall and was taking him from behind after pulling his own jeans down to his ankles. Nino, leaning over, looking at the night view of Tokyo, felt the urge of covering his mouth as his moaning got louder and louder. Jun leaned over him and said into his ear that he didn't have to hold back since this was some secret spot only a handful of people knew. Nino laughed and joked that it would have been too late anyways and then took his friend at word, not further suppressing his excitement. The younger man started to rock harder into his friend's body, burying his hard cock deep inside of Nino, finally causing the other to scream out into the darkness of the night as he hit his prostate again and again to drive him over the edge. 

~~~~~

A few hours later as Nino was already at home and had taken a shower, he settled down in the living room, switching on one of his gaming consoles to start the weekend with gaming. As his cell phone next to him vibrated, he took it and with a smirk he checked Jun’s e-mail that he just received.

_Let me know if you want to share some experiences again. Jun <3_

Nino would maybe consider that suggestion…

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes re Chapter 2: I'm sorry I wanted to update weekly (so on Friday) but couldn't make it until now. Hope, you'll enjoyed this part, it's the one and only Matsumiya I ever wrote so far, so it's something special. XD


	3. Teaser (Ohmiya)

Despite the fact that Nino and Ohno always seemed pretty close while playing lovey-dovey on TV or fooling around every free minute, they didn't have many common interests besides their work and what was connected thereto. In private they barely met, they didn't go out for dinner often, didn't go out for drinks. Anyway, Nino liked Ohno a lot and so it was the other way round. 

When Ohno joined Arashi back then, he wasn't really popular and no one seemed to know that - a bit strange but pretty talented - guy. Not even his band mates, who already were together as juniors, knew him well from before. Nevertheless, Ohno didn't have much time to feel left out since one of the younger guys of his new group, Nino, had quickly taken him under his wings, so to say, befriended him and brought him even closer to the other members of the group as well. Ohno would be grateful to Nino for his friendly welcome forever.

Soon, Nino and Ohno had developed the habit of clinging together in front of the cameras, fooling around on stage, hugging each other, touching each other, groping each other's butts or stealing small kisses from each other. It didn't last long until they became the most popular fanservice-pairing within the group and Nino, who was the one who usually was taking actions first, couldn't find it funnier to think about new stuff that would freak the fans out more and more.

One of the reasons why Nino befriended Ohno pretty quickly had been his high fascination and respect towards the older man. Ohno's voice and Ohno's dancing skills had impressed Nino from the first moment. He liked the way Ohno danced with a serious face, the amount of feelings he put into his singing and he liked Ohno even more after discovering, that this guy also kept a pretty funny and careless side which allowed Nino to drag him along for his fooling around. Another thing Nino liked about Ohno, were those beautiful and talented hands. It wasn't only once that Nino wondered how it would feel to get touched by those hands – not only for fan service purpose, but also for some personal purpose...

+++++ 

Nino didn't expect it ever to happen since Jun was the only one who had ever been invited to Ohno's – as Jun called it – fabulous penthouse apartment in the middle of the city, but this time it seemed to be his turn. Surprised, Nino read Ohno's message who asked if the younger one wanted to join him for dinner and some drinks because he had fished some fresh mackerels he wanted to prepare for a meal to share with him. Even if Nino wasn't hungry, of course he replied positively – it was quite rare to get the chance to meet that guy in private, to see Ohno's apartment and all the artworks and painting he kept at home AND to get to know Ohno's cooking skills. Nino was just too curious to decline the offer and so he shut down his DS and set off to Ohno’s place.

+++++

Nino put down his chopsticks, folding his hands to thank for the good meal that he and Ohno were eating. They were sitting on the couch of the older man while watching some TV besides dining, Ohno looking at him with big, curious eyes.

“How was it? Did you like it? I know I’m not the best cook but my mom told me that receipt and I wanted to try it,” Ohno seemed a bit insecure as he took Nino’s plate from the table – who had of course only half finished, like so often.

“Well, it was quite delicious,” Nino complimented his older band mate and gave him a smile that showed Ohno, that Nino was telling the truth.

“Want another beer, Nino?” Arashi’s leader asked with a satisfied smile.

“Sure!”

After a few minutes Ohno came back with a couple of beer cans which he placed onto the low table in front of him and Nino. One of them he gave Nino before he took one for himself, opening the can and tasting the beer.

“Aaaah~ beer out of the fridge, it’s so refreshing,” Ohno sighed happily with slightly blushed cheeks and Nino giggled. It was obvious, that Ohno was already a bit drunk from the beer he drank during their meal.

“I’m shocked that I’ve never seen you really drunk,” Nino said as he realized about that and cuddled closer to Ohno in order to have better teasing access. He looked at the older man closely while he was taking a sip of his own beer. “I always heard from other people but I never saw it… is it true that you get clingy and finally end up on the couch of some strangers because you can’t get home on your own?”

“People say so,” Ohno murmured approving, “In fact… I often don’t remember anything at all.”

Nino giggled again, moving even closer. “What a bad boy you are, Oh-chan! I wonder what kind of experiences you make in such a drunken state.”

Taking another sip of his beer, Ohno lifted his arm, putting it around Nino’s shoulders to hold him close. 

“You wanna find out?” Ohno said with a smirk on his lips, “You know… sometimes I remember quite well what happened…”

“You’re making me really curious, Leader,” Nino answered a bit shyly as he felt his heart jumping.

Ohno put his beer onto the table again, then he took Nino’s can out of the younger man’s hand to place it next to his. After that he leaned closer, covering Nino’s lips with his own. Nino could taste the beer Ohno drank just a few seconds ago as the older man opened his mouth and slightly brushed his tongue against Nino’s lips. This time their kiss was something completely different than the “kisses” they usually shared – which of course most of the time were just faked. Nino’s heartbeat speed up as he felt Ohno’s slim fingers brushing over Nino’s cheeks, his hand sliding behind Nino’s ear to his neck to tenderly pull him a bit closer.

As they broke their soft but passionate kiss, Nino looked at Ohno with glassy eyes, seeing the other smirking towards him before the older man stood up and reached his hand out to Nino. With a questioning look Nino hesitantly put his hand into Ohno’s and let him get pulled up from the couch and dragged into the bedroom of his friend. Nino bit his lower lip as he realized what Ohno’s plans were and didn’t struggle at all as Ohno pushed Nino with a slightly bossy attitude onto his bed.

“Usually, I sleep on the couch but for some things a bed is really useful,” Ohno murmured jokingly into Nino’s ear as he crawled over the younger man, obviously taking the lead.

“Duh!” Nino answered smirking, suppressing a giggle caused by Ohno, who teasingly bit Nino’s neck.

A few minutes later after a few more kisses, Ohno finally made proper use of those hands, Nino adored so much, as he let them slide all over Nino’s already naked chest. Nino pulled in the air between his teeth, his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Ohno’s finger brushing over his sensitive side while the other hand was slightly pinching one of his nipples. It didn’t last long until Ohno nestled at the buttons of Nino’s jeans, pealing him out of it slowly after that. Completely naked as well, he then lay down next to Nino, caressing the younger one’s belly button with his fingers before turning him a little to hug him from behind.

“You know, I really love those hands of yours,” Nino whispered moaning as Ohno snuggled closer to cover Nino’s neck with small kisses. 

Hearing Nino’s comment, Ohno smirked and finally let his fingers trace up Nino’s body until he carefully shoved two of his fingers into Nino’s slightly opened mouth who immediately started to suck on them. If the thing he and Ohno were doing right now wasn’t hot until now, it definitely was now, he thought. After covering Ohno’s slim fingers with salvia, Nino could feel exactly those fingers slowly entering his excited body, first one to make him used for more, then the second one…

Nino cried out in pleasure as Ohno finally entered his friend’s entrance with his hard cock from behind, holding up one of Nino’s legs to bring him into a position which allowed him to thrust deeper. Nino moaned as they fell into a steady rhythm. He supported his body with one hand and let the other slip down between his legs, starting to pump his erection. Ohno’s heavy breathing against Nino’s ear turned the young man on even more and it didn’t last long until he reached his climax, Ohno following as he released with a deep moan, pressing Nino against him.

+++++

After taking a shower, Ohno opened the door to his terrace where Nino was standing outside, wrapped into a light blanket. Nino was lighting a cigarette and looked down onto the city lights from Ohno’s penthouse apartment. The older one stood next to Nino who looked at him smiling, offering him a cigarette as well which Ohno gratefully took in his hand. Nino couldn’t prevent staring at Ohno’s slim fingers and blushed as he recalled what this man’s hands had done to him just a little while ago.

“How about this time?” Nino finally asked as he guided his look back onto the city’s nightlights.

“What do you mean?” Ohno wondered and took a drag of his cigarette.

“Will you remember this time?” the younger one wanted to know.

Ohno made a humming voice, before he took another drag. He went a step closer towards Nino, bouncing against his shoulder and fondly taking Nino’s hand in his.

“As I could ever forget something like that,” he whispered, leaning his head against Nino’s shoulder.

Nino just silently squeezed Ohno’s hand.

TBC


	4. Jealous, spoiled and dorky (Sakumiya)

When Nino needed to get comforted, Sho always was the one he went to. Sho always took care of Nino. Of all the members as well but most of the time Nino was the one who needed the most care, for example when he had another phase of not wanting to eat properly or was not getting enough sleep due to his late-night-gaming. Sho scolded him for that every time but at the same time he also spoiled his friend a lot with taking good care of him then. 

Sho was not only a good friend, sometimes Nino even felt like he was part of his family. The man was a good listener, he always had his ears open for Nino’s worries, endured his complains when Nino had his grumpy time and he always had some smart and helping advice for Nino up his sleeves. Also, when Nino carried something to an extent, Sho was the one pulling him back to earth and he was never shy of telling Nino off if it was necessary to do so. Even if Nino sometimes was a bit upset about Sho's rough tone then, he was always grateful for his friend's serious opinion and for Sho being completely honest with him. 

Nino also enjoyed having conversations with Sho since the older man always gave him the feeling of respecting his opinion and since Sho was smart, it was easy to talk to him about just everything that came to Nino’s mind. On the other hand Nino loved Sho’s dorkyness that often only appeared, when he was the one dragging Sho along. Seeing the usually serious man acting like an idiot along with him always made Nino's heart bloom.

There was only one thing that Nino didn't like that much about Sho and that was, that Sho wasn't only all that nice and a good friend to Nino, but to everyone else as well. To be honest, lately Nino felt pretty annoyed about that... maybe he would even have to admit that he was a little bit jealous and so he tended to clung onto Sho even more these days.

*****

In order to spend some more time together with Sho, Nino had invited himself to Sho’s place to simply hang around with him on his day off. Sho didn't complain but called Nino a nice surprise as the younger man had shown up in front of Sho's apartment without any advance notice. The older one didn't have any big plans for his day off and so he willingly invited his friend to join him to laze around on his couch.

Nino was all smiles as he took the offer, entered and made himself at home just a few seconds later as he lounged onto Sho's couch, fished his Nintendo DS out of his pocket and started a new game. As Sho sat down next to him with his daily newspaper, Nino crawled a bit closer until he had bedded his head onto Sho's lap, hindering him only a tiny little bit from reading since Sho was now forced to embrace Nino halfway or something due to their slightly weird position. 

As Nino's hands started to feel numb from holding his DS up in front of his face, he saved the status and put it away. Therefore he began to observe Sho from upside down. Sho looked pretty handsome, even if his hair wasn't styled for some job. His lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to read some extraordinary headline or something and his dark eyes shining in excitement from behind his glasses which he only wore at home usually made Nino's heartbeat speed up a little. 

Even as he started to fidget, Sho still didn't let himself get disturbed by his friend. He was too concentrated onto the news, Nino figured, feeling his heart tighten a bit at the thought that the stupid newspaper seemed to be more interesting than he was. Nino decided that he had to change that immediately.

“Sho-chan?” he finally broke the silence between them which before only got interrupted by the nestling of the newspaper.

“Hm?” Sho slowly seemed to get reached within his reading process. He turned around the pages and glimpsed at his friend who was still lying in his lap, pouting like a little boy. “What is it, Nino?”

“Cuddling time!” the younger man decided.

“Alright, come here then,” Sho answered and opened his arms, letting go off his newspaper at one side for a moment. He was already used to Nino suddenly wanting to cuddle or something like that out of the blue and he didn't care but just offered his hug to his friend.

Nino sat up and quickly slipped onto Sho’s lap. He leaned forward and hugged him slightly and Sho put his arms around him, first to pat Nino's back a little and then to continue reading the newspaper behind Nino’s back while the other was just hanging around Sho’s neck lazily. He was enjoying their closeness but was also a bit annoyed, that he still seemed to lose to that stupid newspaper.

“You know, Sho-chan… you’re the only member of Arashi I still never had sex with,” Nino suddenly told his friend.

The older man almost choking on air, quickly put his newspaper away and Nino, feeling Sho’s sudden nervousness through the slightly shaking of his legs, started giggling. Finally.

“What are you talking about?!” Sho wanted to confirm, pushing Nino back a little so that he could see right into his friend's eyes.

“Come on, Sho-chan,” Nino pouted again. “You know that from time to time there is something between me and the other members. You don’t have to pretend not to know. You know everything regarding us anyway.”

“Well… I think what you guys are doing is your business,” Sho stuttered somehow, feeling caught. Of course he knew about that. But he hoped that Nino would never bring up that topic.

“Did you ever wonder?” Nino asked, his eyes still focused onto Sho's.

“Wonder about what?” Sho asked back.

“Wonder how it feels to have sex with me,” Nino said with a teasing smirk, moving a little on Sho’s lap, starting to slightly rub his cock against Sho’s. Satisfied, he soon felt through the fabric of their jeans, that Sho was getting hard as well.

“Nino,” Sho gasped, his voice breaking a little. 

Nino loved it, to hear the other getting nervous. He leaned forward to bite Sho’s earlobe slightly, causing the other to moan. He could feel Sho’s erection against his pants growing bigger.

“I often wonder how it would feel to have sex with you,” Nino whispered voicelessly into Sho’s ear. “Don’t you wanna try?”

Sho gulped nervously which Nino acknowledged with another confident smirk. But then Sho lifted his arms, put them onto Nino’s shoulders and slightly pushed his friend back again, giving, him an earnest stare. The younger man looked at Sho wondering, feeling his heart clench as he felt rejected.

“Nino, that’s not fair… you must know me well enough to know that I cannot resist such an offer of yours,” Sho confessed with flushed red cheeks, darting his eyes at Nino who then sighed in relieve and couldn’t prevent his lips from curling up into a slightly embarrassed smile. 

“Alright, so… what’s keeping you from just taking me right now?” Nino teased the other, starting to fumble at Sho’s collar to undress him.

“Nino, why?” Sho burst, his cheeks still burning red. “Why am I the only one… you didn’t already have sex with? Am I… am I not good enough? And now I’m just the only trophy left to get for your collection?”

The younger man stared at Sho who finally looked away since the scene right now was just too embarrassing somehow. Nino’s heart jumped as he saw Sho like that. It was seldom to see the other losing his facade like when both of them had their dorky moments or sometimes during their earnest conversations. Those were the moments when Nino liked Sho the most, when his true feelings came through without hiding his own desire for the sake of other people.

Nino put his hands onto Sho’s, pulled them off his shoulders slowly and slightly squeezed them before he leaned forward to seal Sho’s lips with a tender kiss. He then pulled back and looked right into Sho’s eyes with a serious expression.

“I’ll tell you the truth now,” Nino started. “You know, that I love all of you… Arashi is like a family for me. I love all of you in a... special and slightly different way… and I’m wondering if one of you might be… my perfect match,” somehow it felt weird to voice his thoughts honestly, but if someone would be understanding about that, Nino guessed that it would be Sho. “It’s not that I want to hop from one of you to the next and I wouldn’t do this now if my feelings wouldn’t really confuse me, but I feel it’s the right timing to find out if my love to _you_ maybe is a bit more special than my love to the others. Won’t you help me to find that out?”

First, Sho didn’t know what to reply to Nino’s confession. He knew that Arashi was Nino’s most treasured thing on earth, even if he sometimes played it off and complained about the amount of work they had to do and that he would prefer to stay at home gaming the whole day instead of constantly tasting strange food and pretending to find it delicious. In the end it was always Nino who clung to the others and appreciated to spend time together, talking, smiling, laughing, having fun never minding if it was in front of the camera or backstage.

“You mean,“ Sho cleared his throat. “Sleeping with you might increase my chances of winning over your heart? Is this what we are talking about?!”

Nino tilted his head. “I wouldn't promise but I guess it will help me to decide.” There was it again, Nino's naughty trademark smile.

Sho stood silent for a few moments to get the whole situation into his mind.

“Do you think it would be a good idea being in a relationship with one of us?” Sho asked in a low voice. “You know our feelings about you, don’t you? It's impossible that you don’t. What about those, whose feelings you will not answer in the ending? Do you think we can go on as Arashi then?” 

Actually, Sho was the first one voicing those thoughts and of course, Sho's worries were legitimate. Nino was sure that not only him and Sho but the others as well would have thought about that already but it was typical that Sho was the one, saying them out loud.

“I’m not sure about that either,” Nino finally said. “But I want to believe that all of you love me enough to accept my decision in the end and that we will be able to keep up our good relationships and our good work. What do you think?”

After a few seconds of silence, Sho’s serious face got eased up by a soft smile. 

“I guess, all of us love you more than enough,” he said and then leaned in to kiss Nino, this time his hands sliding to Nino's back to press him closer. “At least I do...,” he whispered then.

Nino closed his eyes and completely gave into Sho’s soft kisses. His heartbeat sped up and he slowly parted his lips to invite Sho for more.

*****

Sho supported Nino with his hands on the younger man's hips, guiding him up and down his big, hard length, hitting that one special spot within Nino that made him cry out in ecstasy with each thrust. Nino's right hand was cramped around Sho's shoulder while his left hand was wrapped around his own proud erection to double the pleasure he was feeling right now. Facing Sho so closely made everything even more exciting, Nino thought as he observed Sho's lustful face. While the other continued thrusting up into Nino's tight body, the younger man claimed another kiss from Sho who then paused for a moment to fully enjoy Nino's passionate kiss before he slowly started to move again, bringing Nino to moan into his mouth. As they broke their kiss again, Nino threw his head back, enjoying his ride until he and Sho released their built pleasure almost at the same time.

*****

After having sex with Sho, Nino decided that “cuddling time” wasn't over yet and therefore curled up into the other's hug as they watched some random movie on TV. Sho didn't dare asking if he managed to make Nino's decision easier and somehow he was glad that Nino didn't bring up the topic again either. Spending the rest of the day together, he at least could cling onto the bit of hope which was still left. Therefore, Sho took every opportunity of hugging and kissing Nino who of course enjoyed getting spoiled that much by his friend and replied with caressing gestures from his end as well.

*****

.....

Of course, Nino knew that he owed his friends an answer as soon as possible. Knowing, that every one of them loved him and would reply positively to his feelings after a confession, made Nino quite nervous. He really hoped that everyone would accept his decision and that he wouldn't ruin Arashi's harmony with his behaviour. But it was really time to tell his certain someone, that his heart was beating for him the most, willing to fully give himself into a serious relationship. 

Nino jumped up and went to his car which was standing outside, waiting for a drive. The young man took a deep breath before he climbed in to start the engine and his heart was beating like crazy as his car rolled backwards out of the gateway of his house before he engaged the gear and started his drive through the city, planning to surprise the one who he had decided on.

As Nino turned up the volume of a self-burned Arashi Mix-CD playing randomly in his player, he couldn't help but curl his lips into a smile as the first song that started to play was a solo-song of his chosen certain someone, raising his heartbeat immediately. That must be the last proof, that Nino made the right choice and finally had found his perfect match.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which song is Nino listening to in the end? What do you think? ^^  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
